Open Your Eyes ONESHOT
by Go-To-The-Extreme
Summary: Sakura sits in a hospital room waiting for her husband, Naruto, to wake up from a coma he had mysteriously fallen into. Naruto suffers in a foreign world where a cloaked figure is around every corner, waiting for him with ruby-red eyes staring at him.


**Open your eyes**

A bizarre procession of dreams, that was the only way he could put what he saw to words. The countless plunging and falling ended with him in a paradox of repetitive images that didn't make sense. At one point his blonde hair glowed angelically before it tuned to bleached whiteness. Sometimes he knew they were dreams and sometimes he didn't and felt hollow. Why? He had no idea. A stranger came to him in those fits of nightly terrors. A stranger in a black long cloak, a hooded face.

He stood in a field; his bare feet felt cold as the water soaked ground oozed between his toes. The white button up shirt he wore was rolled at the sleeves. The bare skin of his forearms was exposed to the warm air. He hated the feeling, his feet were cold and his arms were warm, that's when he realized he was again dreaming. The canvas looked like a picture before him; strangely he couldn't turn around or look sideways. He was stuck staring at an endless expanse of saturated gold-brownish grass and sky; the clouds were a light shade of grey. A vague feeling of motion, the field went past him and he had the realization he was moving forward. He walked until there was no more ground- an empty area. Nothing. A spiral staircase descended from the sky, out of nowhere. He craned his neck back and looked up, the feeling of icy hands wrapping around his neck was a permanent aspect of these dreams. A very faint voice, filled with sorrow called out to him. He knew there was no one around. He must have imagined it. The staircase led to the clouds and beyond. The cold metal felt unwelcoming under his hand. He stepped up the first step and paused. The dark cloaked figure stood infront of him. Hands, as white as paper, reached out to him. An unearthly voice said "Are you ready to go?" Naruto knew he should be afraid of this _thing _yet he couldn't move. His form quivered and me managed to shake his head. The figure growled menacingly. And Naruto ran. He ran away from the staircase, finally able to look back. The blonde locks on his forehead turned to black and he knew the figure was following him. Walking behind him.

He stood in an empty street, the memory of a field; of a staircase felt like fog in his mind. The concrete under his feet blurred and turned to mirrors. For some reason this seemed normal to him. He couldn't remember how he got there but he didn't feel like he should care. He stared at his own reflection. He wore a tailored suit; the tie around his neck was the colour of sunflowers. He pulled at the collar of the dress shirt to breath as he looked around. The increasing noise felt familiar. It sounded like a crowd at a market of sort. The noises faded away to whispers then nothing. A bell rang musically as a shop door opened. A pale man stood at the doorway, the sign over his head showed it was a flower shop. Naruto walked closer, uncertainty etched in his features. The shop keeper smiled at him and extended his hand, in his grip was a beautiful red rose. The rose bloomed the moment Naruto took it. A nervous grin replaced the fear in his expression as he thanked the man. Naruto hissed as a thorn cut his skin. He started to bleed. The shop keeper looked instantly worried, his lips moved and his expression changed as he looked like he was asking him something but Naruto couldn't hear him.

"…" That followed by a worried frown. Naruto shook his head "I can't hear you." With horror he couldn't hear himself either. The man froze then smiled at him comfortingly. Still his dark eyes asked Naruto a question. Blue eyes squinted and a tired mind tried to process what the man was trying to ask him.

"Ready to go, Naruto?" the rose dropped to the mirrors on the ground as Naruto stood with terror paralyzing his lungs. The stranger nodded, assuring, but Naruto refused to get closer. He mouthed no and screamed no, with no sound. The man looked at him with fury in his dark eyes, the smile long gone, and in a terrifying scene right out of a horror novel the man was engulfed in black that soon tightened around into a cloak. The beautiful face was hidden with a hood. Red rubies stared at Naruto; the cat-like nature of the movement, which the figure approached, forced Naruto's feet to sprint. But it was too late. For he had fallen into yet another place; there were only more nightmares to come.

The encounters repeated themselves. Always with Naruto regaining focus in a strange place then meeting a pale stranger who gained his trust then asked him to come along. Naruto always refused until the last time. Where the stranger calmed down from a fit of anger, the horrifying surrounding s around the blonde melted into a calm beach. The stranger stood with a smile on his face, this time genuine and said "I know you are scared. But don't be. I will be with you every step of the way." The alerting sorrowful voice he had felt on separate occasions told him to stop but the dark eyes welcomed him and Naruto walked to him. The white arms pulled him close and wrapped around him as Naruto hugged him back. Yes, he was terrified but he was too tired of running. He was ready to go.

…..

A hospital room filled with screams as the constant beeping of heart monitor went into rest. The green line signalled that Naruto was gone and that he were never going to wake up. After three years of waiting by his bedside his wife was met with a medical team pulling her off his chest. She yelled at him to stop and come back but he didn't hear her. He was gone. Death had wrapped him in his shadow and tricked him into its clutches.

A.N:

This will be re-written into a proper story when I come back from exams. This is just the primary idea and I would love to hear your opinion on it, keep in mind that I just typed this really quick and didn't check it XD

so feel free to leave a review telling me what you think and I would come back to this after the exams and update my stories. so, will be back in two weeks.


End file.
